


My Dearest Serenity! A Poem By: Trunks Briefs

by Sara1991



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga), Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 16:24:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13814973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sara1991/pseuds/Sara1991
Summary: Just some poetry about how Trunks feels about Princess Serenity...something I'm writing because I'm currently stuck...I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON OR DBZ OR ANY OF THEIR CHARACTERS!I hope you like this.





	My Dearest Serenity! A Poem By: Trunks Briefs

** My dearest Serenity! A Poem By: Trunks Briefs **

My dearest Serenity…

I love your long simmering golden hair

You skin which is so fair.

I love the way you walk with such confidence and pride

I just wish it were me by your side.

I love how your beautiful blue eyes shine in the light of the moon

That wonderful day in June and…

The way you carry that magical tune.

I love the way you care so deeply for your loved ones

All of your witty puns.

I love the way that food speaks to your heart

Boy, I hate being apart.

 

I hate seeing you with him every day

The way you two used to play.

I hate the way he treats you as of late

Locked up in a crate.

I hate how you just let him these things

Flying on broken wings.

Oh how my heart aches for you

Please don’t leave me blue.

 

Please Serenity, don’t leave me

Don’t let me be.

Please Serenity…

Please come back to me,

Be my…

Serenity.

 

Love, Trunks


End file.
